User talk:Powerful gohan
Hey, Powerful gohan here, since the wiki has changed to Talk Pages I decided to make mine, so leave a message and let's talk about some something, PG out! Powerful gohan (talk) 05:16, September 19, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan PG! PG, you're not weak.. Yeah Michael is stronger than you.. But to me he's only 3% stronger, I call it he's barely stronger than you, so can you stop complaining, and return to RP? Mike defeated Jeff right? And Jeff is stronger than me, So Mike's A LOT stronger than me. Well, you're not weak... If you can't understand that.. Then good luck.. It is to late for me to fight you. My RP character Majin Man is dead. pg don't worry i will have better grammer & i will type letter without the caps & i am working on my edits right now & i will get on here more ofen okey Gotanks 2 (talk) 13:21, September 25, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 13:21, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Lemme give you some tips. 1. Capitalize every first letter of a sentence. 2. Put a dot ( . ) on ever end of a senetnce. 3. Even if it's not in the beginning or anything, Capitalize the letter i. And that's pretty much what I got, PG out! Categories!! Stop adding useless "Pages with broken file links" to every canon page on the wiki! That can count as spam!! You think we cannot see that shi*!! - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 21:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I have blocked you for a day cause you kept adding it. Think next time. - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 21:03, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gohan what up. I Like My Wiki 04:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC)GotanksI Like My Wiki 04:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Pic Here ya go! AssassinHood - Let's talk! 07:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Lineart I present to you...My lineart! Hoodie! =D How'D'Ya Feel? There's two sides/[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Supreme_Diamond-Hooded_Eagle%7C to every user...] 07:56, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat. Ge' on chat. Hoodie! =D How'D'Ya Feel? There's two sides/[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Supreme_Diamond-Hooded_Eagle%7C to every user...] 12:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) There still there... CertainlyNotCertainlynot1218 ---- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 15:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Congrat's on 3,000 edits. CertainlyNot..1218....... talk Indeed i don't sir, which is why i am unable to reply to your message at the moment. I would ask if you knew how to read, but considering that you must have perceived and understood my page in someway or another, i will assume you do. Ty EllenTenshima (talk) 10:23, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Im not gonna fight you. Im gonna kick your butt. Use your talk page! CN Leave Me A Message What page? CN Leave Me A Message 23:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC) And he let me use it. Show me another one. Come one -- CN Leave Me A Message 23:57, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I did ask, look in comments. -- CN Leave Me A Message 00:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Get to hunting wiki. This is shetporant. - Mr. You should know who Hi hi how ya doing me going to bed night night <3 ^.^ chat on dbwiki please chat on dbwiki <3 Template. Also, I request you delete every single fanon page I added, if they haven't been deleted all ready. Why request that? Powerful gohan (talk) 05:40, January 10, 2013 (UTC)Powerful gohan Just.Do.It. Besides, I am nothing to you guys. Ain't worth a thing. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 14:15, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Lolno. Powerful gohan (talk) 04:32, January 11, 2013 (UTC)Powerful gohan Congrats Congrats on admin PG! CN Leave Me A Message 21:38, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Are you there? LOL Whats up rival? CN Leave Me A Message My tabs. Powerful gohan (talk) 10:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Powerful gohan I was wondering, what anime is the pic of Menos from? Elcid..Man.....Talk 02:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC) PG, I am ashamed to see what you said on Zion's blog. Kuzon is important, And you've been inactive. CN Leave Me A Message 13:18, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, so you're saying you're better? In your life, you barely even have any experience for mod, Kuzon just made you a b-crat cause he is dragged into creepypasta. And I'm not inactive, I left this shame of a wiki. Powerful gohan (talk) 08:59, January 26, 2013 (UTC)Powerful gohan Explain why I have a 3.8 average, am on my travel team, and school team for soccer, And no I am not saying I am better then you. You were never really nice to people, and you think he made me b - crat cuz of creepy pasta? Oh hell no. I worked for it, and MN also proved yourself. I'll give you my skype to show you myself, because I don't lie. It's CertainlyNot true what you said. AND it's not a shame of a wiki, your a shame of a user. CN Leave Me A Message 12:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Admin You may be on only at these times, but you're like the only one on. If you're admin, then chat will be well covered. Now, who said he's the only one on these times? -Guess who. Also, sign your posts. Actually, when I don't have school, I'm on chat almost 24/7. Powerful gohan (talk) 23:50, March 12, 2013 (UTC)Powerful gohan Le render will come sometime tomorrow, due to my shit PC refusing to function. Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 21:21, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Picture Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 08:22, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yu Yu Hakusho Roleplaying Wiki I know you aren't into Yu Yu Hakusho but I know you are into roleplay. You must know a little about the show? Well, I made a roleplay wiki of it. It's okay if you don't know too much about it, you can learn stuff by reading the rules on how to make a character. I am hoping people will join. Here is the link: http://yuyuhakushoroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Yu_Yu_Hakusho_Role-Playing_Wiki Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 21:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll join if I can. Powerful gohan (talk) 23:30, March 16, 2013 (UTC)Powerful gohan Pg, you don't do anything around the wiki and we've decided to demote you. Also you latest actions have been inacceptable, goodluck. I'm sorry, but, we? Who the hell was "we"? Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 06:25, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat ....? - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 16:40, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Heavyner I will make a picture of Heavyneer. Nyeh, thanks. Nyeh Srr I was trying to move something I'm going to fix it.Raging Gohan 08:14, July 3, 2013 (UTC) If you're a rollback, undo that edit. Powerful gohan (talk) 08:17, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Powerful gohan You're still up? Hah I'm watching Naruto while I'm on my secon round of nachos xD but thanks anyway yeah most just videos of all the games I have variety based anyway I don't just upload one game and that it. Lol lately I've been taking a break to catch up on the anime I've been neglecting. -- (talk) 09:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) TIME ZONES, BRO! And yeah, I kind of like your text-instead-of-voice style. Powerful gohan (talk) 09:10, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Powerful gohan Yeah you're right timeezoonezzzz haha nah I'm not one to talk much in RL However I've tried to do more commentaries. *shrug* didn't hear any complaints about my text instead of speaking videos so I'd figured I'd do more. And I've never done live commentary before so I don't even know how it could work with the software I have. Oh well. Somethings best left that way. (talk) 12:39, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hye PG,what do the attacks for Burst Saiyan do? I'm planning to use Apuse again. 'Unblock' I'm surprised you guys haven't even forgotten about me just yet, but I guess that's a neutral thing. I'm not gonna do anything here any time soon, not even in Wikia. So yeah. Powerful gohan (talk) 10:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Powerful gohan Hey PG,can you add the descriptions to the attacks for the Burst Super Saiyan? Click the orange box to make it go away.